


Interrupt us once, I’ll beat you. Interrupt us twice, I’ll kill you

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, Idk how to tag really, Suggestive Themes, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken hated being interrupted. Especially when he's in bed with his beloved Tou-ka-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupt us once, I’ll beat you. Interrupt us twice, I’ll kill you

Touka sighed as the door slowly opened. Again, for the third time that day. She frowned and reluctantly got off Kaneki’s lap and buried her face in his pillow.

"Kaneki-kun~!"

"Ugh!" Touka grumbled.

Kaneki Ken sighed. “Let me handle this outside for a moment, Touka-chan.” Kaneki kissed her cheek. “And then..we’ll continue this later, okay?”

Touka was thankful he couldn’t see her face. “Yeah, yeah.”

Kaneki chuckled. “And I’ll make sure that..” He stared at Tsukiyama—who was standing, frozen at Kaneki’s door staring at the half-naked Kaneki. “this idiot won’t bother us again.”

Tsukiyama gulped. “C-calmato, Kaneki-k-kun..” Tsukiyama stepped back from the death glare he was receiving from the white-haired ghoul. “I—” His eyes strayed to Kaneki’s abs. “I must say you look absolutely gorgeous today.”

Touka sighed. ‘This guy must have a death wish.’ She smirked when she heard Kaneki crack his knuckles. ‘Bye,shitty-yama.’

"Tsukiyama-san?"

"Yes, Kaneki-kun?"

And Touka giggled when she heard the sound of Tsukiyama crashing through the door.

"Wait for me, Touka-chan." Kaneki sighed. "Give me five minutes."

“‘kay.”

-

His touch was hot. It burned her skin—in that sensual. loving way of his. Touka moaned.

"Kaneki.."

Lips lingered around her neck, teasing and biting. “Call my name, Tou-ka-chan.”

"Ke—ahh!"

"What was that?"

Touka could feel the smirk in his kiss. “…shitty Kaneki.”

Kaneki chuckled and resumed kissing her neck.

_"Meow~"_

Kaneki jumped. “What?”

"What what?" Touka asked and raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Did you just..?"

_"Meow~!"_

Kaneki jumped. “Hey, did you just meow-ed at me, Touka-chan?” He glanced around his room.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I’m very  ~~sasarious~~  serious, Touka-chan.”

"I didn’t!"

_"Meooow~!"_

They looked at each other then glanced around the room.

_"Meowwww~!"_

Kaneki clung to his girlfriend—who was staring at him weirdly. “T-Touka-chan, could you look under the bed?”

Touka smirked. “Okay.” She got up. “Give me five minutes.”

"Touka-chan!"

Touka giggled and kissed his nose. “Just kidding, you poor baby.” She climbed down his bed and looked under it. “Oh!”

Kaneki looked up in alarm. “What?”

Touka lifted a small kitten up carefully and smiled. “It’s a kitten!”

She petted the feline and it licked her palm. “Aw, look. It’s too cute.” She smiled and held the kitten near Kaneki.

"Get it out."

"What?"

"Please get it out." Kaneki whimpered. "And how could you touch that..? Get it out please."

Touka contemplated on whether to put Kaneki out of his misery (and getting rewarded) or continue teasing him (and see his cute, flushed face).

"I’ll take it out." Touka walked towards the door. "But you’ll have to reward me." She looked back and winked at him.

"Of course." Kaneki smiled, eyes glowing in amusement—his fear somewhat forgotten since the kitten-beast was out of his immediate vicinity.

Touka laughed. “Dork.” She muttered appreciatively and opened the door to let the cat out (let Tsukiyama and/or the others take care of the feline, she had other things—specifically, Kaneki—to do). “I can’t believe big bad Kaneki Ken—the ‘Centipede’ is afraid of cute and fluffy cats. It’s not a bird, how could you get scared of it?”

  
Kaneki blushed—both because he was embarrassed at being caught cowering in fear because of a cat by his girlfriend and said girlfriend was sauntering over to him, unaware that she was just in her undergarments.

"You dork," Touka straddled him. "I love you."

Kaneki smiled in her kiss. “Love you too.” He grabbed her waist and changed their positions so that he was above her. “Now,” he licked his lips. “let me give you your reward.”

End.

_Bonus:_

_"Kaneki-kun, I found a…ca…ca…cat…" Tsukiyama flushed at the sight before him. "I..I…"_

_"TSUKIYAMA!"_

_Touka sighed and buried her face in Kaneki’s pillow. “We should really, really learn how to lock the door.” She grumbled as Kaneki got off of her and arranged his boxers._

_Kaneki sighed. “Yeah, we should.” He kissed her cheek again and glanced at the frozen Tsukiyama. “You might want to start running now, Tsukiyama-san. Or I’ll really kill you.”_

_A faint “Eeep!” resounded the room as Tsukiyama fled._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do okay? Hahaha. Tell me! And I’m sorry I couldn't make it into smut fully~ (AND SORRY FOR THE SASARIOUS thing. I just had to do it!)
> 
> Prompt (nonsense-shit’s headcanon): “I like to think of Kaneki being the whole I’m badass and can kill you easily and you should fear me because I have white hair but still jumps behind Touka if a cat meows out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him”


End file.
